Everything
by Chikage-SP
Summary: OS. Bella conocé a Edward una fría noche en Chicago, cuando va en busca de un café. Son polos apuestos pero la atracción es mayor. ¿Perdurará su relación o terminarán separados?.


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; me adjudico la trama de la historia._

Inspirado en la canción _Everything _de _Lifehouse_, de ahí el nombre.

_·_

_·_

_·_

_**Everything**_

**·**

«_Find me here and speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you_»

_**·**_

Las calles de Chicago están húmedas, por la tarde la lluvia había sido tan intensa que algunos sectores de la gran ciudad estaban inundados. El frío cala los hogares pero a ella no le interesa. Camina sin rumbo fijo, buscando que algo la acobije. Ya no es un alguien, eso es agua pasada bajo el puente.

Lleva su abrigo azul. Motas de pelusas se han formado debido al mal lavado que le ha dado, mas el dinero no le alcanza para ir a una lavandería. En un momento de su corta vida aquello fue posible, la evidencia está al interior del abrigo, donde brilla la etiqueta de _Gucci_. Todo es parte del pasado.

Tirita de frío, no llevaba guantes ni botas. No sabe cuánto soportará ese clima, el viento no tardará en llegar pero la tristeza es mayor a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. La decepción la cubre como segunda sombra.

Por su mente pasa su vida en fracciones de segundos. Una sonrisa irónica se forma en sus labios al recordar que en días como ese, hace dos meses atrás, estaba junto a él, sintiendo su calor y tomando una taza de té de rosas. Sí, una exquisitez que junto a él se podía dar. Lágrimas caen silenciosas por sus mejillas. Si saca la mano del bolsillo del abrigo se le congelará; tampoco quiere llamar más la atención.

Sigue su camino, lento y tortuoso, hasta que el parpadeo de una luz en mal estado la saca de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista del piso se fija que es una vieja cafetería, la misma donde lo conoció hace tres años atrás.

·

·

·

Martes, diez de la noche. La mayoría de las personas se encontraba en sus hogares, a excepción de ella que iba por un café barato. Ingresó a la cafetería frotando sus manos. Era otoño, el frío no era excesivo como tampoco el viento, aun así ella tenía las manos heladas. En realidad, todo el cuerpo y se debía a la mala alimentación que estaba llevando. Lo soportaría, se repetía día a día, por terminar sus estudios y ejercer como editora.

Se colocó en la fila a la espera de ser atendida cuando sintió que la empujaban. Enojada se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la persona y se topó con la mirada desafiante de un chico vestido completamente de negro. Arqueó una ceja esperando una explicación.

– ¿Qué? – le contestó el chico.

– Me empujaste, merezco una disculpa ¿no crees? – respondió a la defensiva ella.

– ¿Y? No fue la gran cosa, no sé para qué armar un escándalo – le restó importancia.

– Me dolió, por eso espero una disculpa. ¿Acaso soy invisible?

– No, no lo eres – un reto de miradas se interpuso entre ellos hasta que la voz cansada del cajero los interrumpió.

– ¿Qué van a pedir? – señaló con voz monótona.

– No venimos juntos – se apresuró en responder ella. El cajero los miró interrogantes, esperando que se apuraran. – ¿Qué van a pedir? – volvió a decir, ignorando la pobre explicación de la chica.

Ella suspiró dándose cuenta que no le interesaba su respuesta y compró un café simple. El chico se decidió por un_ mockaccino_. Ella lo miró detenidamente esta vez y se fijó en que lucía como alguien con más recursos debido a la calidad de su ropa.

Pagaron y esperaron al costado de la barra por sus bebidas. Ella trató de perderlo de vista, mas él se acercó a ella, inevitablemente, y apoyó su antebrazo derecho en la barra mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – soltó.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber? – contestó ella.

Él suspiró y pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello desordenándolo aún más. Por un momento – que para ella parecieron horas – se quedó pensativo con su cabeza apuntando al techo del local. Ella mordió su labio inquieta.

– Bella – susurró.

– Bella – volvió a murmurar él – Lindo nombre – sonrió. – Soy Edward – le ofreció su mano, la estrechó temerosa. Reconocía en ella el sentimiento de la incertidumbre y la timidez, algo contradictorio a lo que sentía hace quince minutos atrás.

Volvieron a su juego de miradas que nuevamente fue interrumpido por el barista que los llamaba con sus bebidas listas. Fueron por ellas y salieron del local. En el exterior se notaba que el frío se había hecho más intenso, dando a entender que existía la probabilidad de lluvia al día siguiente. Bella estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para ir a su hogar cuando Edward la tomó del codo y la giró hacia él.

– No te vayas – le pidió.

– Debo estudiar, Edward. Buenas noches – se despidió ella.

El chico inspiró fuertemente y exhaló. – Te acompaño, ya es tarde.

– No es necesario, sé cuidarme sola – se defendió.

– No es tema de saber cuidarse, Bella. Es tarde, hace frío y quiero que llegues bien a tu casa.

– ¿Por qué? – soltó ella.

– _Lo necesito, por favor_ – le rogó.

La chica lo miró. Su rostro se veía afligido y nervioso. Sus ojos verdes tenían la pupila dilatada, su nariz estaba roja y sus mejillas tensas por la fría brisa. El cabello le caía rebeldemente por la frente y su chaqueta negra de cuero estaba abrochada hasta arriba. Cada detalle del aspecto del desconocido que estaba frente a ella le parecía atractivo, lo aceptaba. Pero no quería llegar a conocerlo más allá, le haría daño, algo le decía que ese sería el final de su historia. No obstante, la razón jamás le gana al corazón y terminó aceptando su petición.

– Está bien, Edward – respondió derrotada consigo misma, más que con él.

Le sonrió coquetamente, tomó su brazo libre y la guió hasta un auto negro. No tenía idea de marcas de vehículos pero se veía lujoso y se arrepintió al instante de su decisión. Mas era tarde y ya iba sentaba de copiloto con su café firme entre sus manos. Le indicó la dirección de su hogar y miró por el parabrisas la fría noche de Chicago.

La dejó en su hogar y ella se despidió con la mano de él para entrar rápido a su pequeño departamento. Edward tenía otros planes y no la dejó ir sin darle un beso en su mejilla. Fue un roce que la conquistó.

·

·

·

Parpadea cuando se cansa de ver la luz mala del letrero de la cafetería. No entra a tomarse un café barato porque ya no tiene ni para eso. Su vida ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana dos veces. Se siente impotente al no saber qué hacer ni tener a dónde ir. No puede regresar con su padre, le decepcionaría verla derrotada por no poder seguir con sus estudios. Le queda un semestre y se gradúa. Si hubiera mantenido las notas tendría una buena pasantía asegurada, pero ni eso había sido capaz de hacer.

Se da media vuelta y sigue su rumbo. Necesita encontrar otro trabajo. Con el de la librería no le alcanza para todos sus gastos y el dinero ahorrado lo gastó en tonteras. No había sido precavida, sólo se dedicó a vivir a su lado tratando de mantener la vida que él y sus amigos llevaban.

Tiene su pequeño departamento lleno de ropa de marca, bolsos y zapatos. Maquillaje caro y algunas joyas. Muchos regalos por parte de Edward y el resto comprado con sus ahorros. Puede venderlos y conseguir dinero para pagar la renta de un par de meses y las facturas. Aquella idea no se le había ocurrido, aún posee la esperanza de volver con él y que todo sea una pesadilla. Sabe a ciencia exacta que eso es un ideal imposible de alcanzar y duele.

·

·

·

– Así que aquí vives – señaló ella admirando la gran mansión que veían sus ojos.

–Sí, vamos – tomó la pequeña mano de Bella entre la suya y la llevó hasta el interior del inmueble. Todo era mucho más impresionante ahí, una gran lámpara colgaba en el techo del vestíbulo que era el doble de su pequeño hogar. No podía creer cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Después de esa noche en que Edward la fue a dejar lo volvió a ver al día siguiente. Por la tarde llamó a su puerta y llegó con dos bolsas de supermercado a invadir su pequeñísima cocina. Traía pasta, tomates, salsa de tomates, carne, queso, cebolla y aliños. Venía a que cenaran juntos. Ella se sintió avergonzada de recibirlo en su reducido espacio, él le restó importancia.

– ¿Cómo supiste que vivía aquí? – le preguntó curiosa.

– Pregunté – le contestó sonriente él. Ella negó con su cabeza divertida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Entre risas prepararon la comida y se sentaron en la barra a degustar todo. Las miradas cómplices no se perdían y la intensidad de ellas era diferente a lo mostrado la primera vez que se vieron. Conversaron de sus vidas, se sentían en confianza.

Él le contó que estaba en su penúltimo año de Economía porque debía dirigir la empresa familiar, tal como dictaba la tradición. Su familia poseía mucho dinero y, en mayoría de las ocasiones, aquello le perturbaba pues sentía que tenía sin poder compartir con nadie.

Ella le habló de su segundo año en Literatura Inglesa, su padre en un pueblo al norte de Estados Unidos y la meta de ser una buena editora. Poseía una beca por su buen rendimiento, por lo que con sus ahorros juntados durante sus años de instituto había logrado mantenerse bien estos meses. Edward la admiraba, veía en sus ojos ese brillo al hablar de sus sueños y esperaba tener el mismo algún día.

Se siguieron viendo. Asistían a la misma universidad y lograban almorzar juntos. Él insistía en pagar sus almuerzos día a día y ella pataleaba por eso, pues nunca le ganaba. La rutina no les aburría, cada día era un encuentro fascinante para conocerse y descubrir que tenían mucho en común.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, las tardes de estudio en el hogar de Bella eran interminables. Edward le enseñó a tomar té, le explicaba que era mucho más sano que el café que ella consumía. Se encargaba de que comiera bien. Ella era delgada y menuda, bajita para su metro ochenta y siete. Su cabello castaño le encantaba, pues podía jugar con las rizadas puntas y sus ojos color café oscuro lo atraían cada minuto que pasaba a su lado.

Bella no se sentía indiferente ante él. Desde el primer momento, cuando le dio una segunda mirada, supo que había caído. Sus ojos verdes le transmitían seguridad y paz, su cabello castaño claro, más parecido al cobre, le hacían querer enterrar sus dedos por largas horas para juguetear con él. Se sentía pequeña a su lado pues medía un metro cincuenta y ocho, y debía pararse en puntas de pie cuando le saludaba. Sin embargo, esos detalles no eran nada pues cada día a su lado eran una compañía inesperada y especial.

Es por eso que se llenó de alegría cuando le pidió ser su novia. Llevaban casi cuatro meses enfrascados en roces de manos y besos fortuitos cerca de la boca. La llevó a un pequeño parque escondido a las afueras y armó un picnic. Se estaba acostumbrando a las atenciones y esperaba que aquello no cambiara nunca. Lo quería, sí, a su lado siempre que pudiera.

Y esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba al interior de su casa. Había una _pool party_ (*) y estaba invitada. Tuvo que ir de compras por ropa más adecuada para la ocasión. Edward no le decía anda por su aspecto, pero ella muchas veces se sentía en menos. Por eso había decidido buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo para poder invertir en un guardarropa más adecuado.

No podía creer que era novia de uno de los hijos de las familias más ricas del país. Sentía que debía estar a la altura de la situación aunque nadie le exigiera nada.

Disfrutó a duras penas. Los amigos de su novio le dedicaban miradas suspicaces y cuando pasaban por su lado le daban leves empujones. Ella sólo miraba al piso. Recogió sus cosas y se marchó de ahí. De nada le sirvió comprar un bikini de cien dólares ni ropa de marca, con cosas baratas hubiera pasado igual de desapercibida. Edward no notó nada raro, estaba acostumbrado a que todo eso pasara, restándole importancia al evento.

Bella esperó que la llamara pero no ocurrió. Se reprendió por ser tan dependiente de él y triste siguió con sus cosas.

No obstante, aquello quedó guardado en su memoria al igual que el día en que conoció a sus padres. Fue a una cena con su mejor vestido y ellos la interrogaron por cada una de sus acciones. Su chico trató de poner freno a ese comportamiento, mas ellos ejercieron su autoridad dando a entender que Bella no era bien recibida en ese hogar. Todo comenzó a derrumbarse.

Edward Cullen arrendó un departamento en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad y ahí se reunía con Bella. Las mismas rutinas de estudios se habían trasladado a un lugar más cómodo. La confianza entre ellos se incrementó después del rechazo de los padres de él. La consentía en todo lo que quisiera, pero el tiempo escaseaba y tuvo que tomar su cargo en el emporio familiar. Ella lo apoyó en todo momento.

– Cullen – contestó sin mirar quien llamaba.

– Hola – saludó tímidamente ella.

– Hola, cariño ¿qué tal todo? – hacía más de una semana que no se veían.

– Bien, extrañándote ¿Cuándo vuelves?

– No lo sé aún, pero pronto.

Esa era la respuesta que veía escuchando desde que se marchó. Le dolía imaginar que todo estaba por acabar. Ese pronto no llegó hasta dos semanas después. La distancia estaba jugando su papel más cruel, separándolos más rápido de lo que ella quiso aceptar.

·

·

·

Sin darse cuenta llega al edificio donde él vivía. Sus ojos se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas mientras alza su cabeza al cielo y ve como una fina lluvia cae nuevamente sobre Chicago. No lo volvería ver nunca más y aquello le arranca el aire cada vez que lo piensa.

Emprende rumbo a su hogar nuevamente, no le queda a donde ir. Lo más probable es que pesque un fuerte resfriado, pero a esas alturas ya nada importa lo suficiente. Revisa los bolsillos de su _blue jeans_ y entra dos dólares, los que le servirán para tomar el autobús – si pasa – y volver más rápido a su departamento.

Esa noche tuvo fortuna de conseguir algo que anhelaba, no así lo que sucedió hace dos meses atrás.

·

·

·

Tocó temerosa la inmensa puerta que estaba al frente. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que creyó haberlo roto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pues presentía el desenlace hace mucho tiempo atrás, aunque se negara.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió con fuerza y observó con añoranza a Edward, quien la recibió con una sonrisa ladina sin llegar la alegría sus ojos. Le indicó que pasara y ella se acomodó en la punta del sillón negro que había en la sala de estar. Le ofreció algo para tomar y ella lo rechazó.

– Edward – rompió el silencio Bella. – ¿Esto se acabó?

– Bella – suspiró – Nada ha terminado, preciosa. He estado muy ocupado arreglando cosas en la empresa, pero no he terminado con lo nuestro.

– Es que ya no hablamos, no compartimos. He tratado de ir a verte a la hora de almuerzo y no me dejan pasar. Ya no puedo más, Edward, esto me hace daño.

– Bella, este es mi mundo. Las personas no son agradables, no mostraran sonrisas, te lo dije cuando comenzamos.

– Pero antes me apoyabas. Yo hice muchas cosas por ti. Cambié mi aspecto, traté de seguir tus pasos. Todo era por ti, Edward, mi vida gira en torno a ti – explicaba ella.

– Lo he valorado, Bella, jamás te he hecho sentir lo contrario, _creo_.

– _¿Crees? _Edward, tus amigos se burlan de mí cada vez que estoy a tu lado. No les dices nada y sigues sus juegos. Ya no soporto más todo esto, me está matando por dentro. He invertido casi tres años en esta relación que no tiene futuro. Así lo siento – finalmente le dijo todo lo que llevaba sintiendo hace mucho tiempo. Su corazón dio un suspiro, aun sabiendo que se había sepultado.

– Eso no es cierto, preciosa, siempre estuve ahí para ti. Ahora tengo otras responsabilidades, no puedo estar pendiente de ti como si fueses una niña. Tengo eventos a los cuales asistir, reuniones. Mi círculo social se amplió, debes comprenderlo – le replicó cansado.

– ¿Y quién me entiende a mí? Edward, yo no encajo en tu vida. Por más que intente no logro hacerlo. Tus amigas te acompañan en tus eventos, a mí me tienes escondida de todos. Y quiero estar a tu lado, que me necesites más allá de tu departamento. ¿Es mucho pedir? – ya no eran quejas sino súplicas. Haría lo que hiciese falta por no marcharse de su lado.

– Sí estás más allá de este espacio, Bella. Te he cumplido cada uno de tus caprichos, te he demostrado lo mucho que me importas. ¿Acaso quieres ir conmigo del brazo a todos lados? No puedes, Bella, aún no estás preparada. Siento decírtelo de esta forma, no sabes lo que haría porque estuviéramos al mismo nivel. Suena patético, lo sé, pero entiéndeme. Quiero que seas fuerte para enfrentarte a todo lo que me rodea – le confesó Edward.

– _No estoy a tu altura_, es eso ¡Cómo no lo vi! – susurró con tristeza. – Siento haberte quitado tu tiempo – tomó su bolso rápidamente y se encaminó a la puerta del inmueble antes de que las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, no sabía cuánto más las podría retener.

– ¡Espera! – le gritó él.

– ¿Si? – le respondió Bella con voz temblorosa.

– No es eso, Bella, por favor entiéndelo. Conversemos mañana, cuando ambos nos calmemos, preciosa.

– No hay nada que conversar, Edward Cullen. Esto se acabó hace mucho tiempo, creo que antes de empezar. No debí haberte dicho que sí ni meterme en tu cama. Siento la vergüenza que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

– No es ninguna vergüenza, Bella. ¡Vamos, madura! Ve que todo es difícil en mi mundo, no quiero dañarte.

– Ya lo hiciste, cuando me negaste frente a todos. Adiós, Edward – y se marchó del lugar.

Caminó rápidamente a tomar el ascensor e ir a su casa a llorar. Todo se había terminado. Ella sólo calentaba sus tardes cuando estudiaba y en el último tiempo ni eso lograba hacer. De nada valió su esfuerzo pues siempre estaría en la oscuridad, esperando que él la sacara a pasar. Y no quería eso, necesitaba estar a su lado como su compañera, no como su amante.

Así se sentía después de descubrir que él tenía una prometida hacía cinco años y que iban a casarse pronto. Esperó que en la última conversación que tuvieron le confesara eso, pero fue cobarde y la siguió negando. No lograba entender cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de las pistas que estaban frente a sus ojos.

No le sirvieron los trajes, los esfuerzos y el amor hacia Edward. Sólo pensar en su nombre le dolía. Él, tres meses después, contraía matrimonio con ella en Nueva York y todo había acabado. Nadie le preguntó cómo se sintió porque no tenía un amigo en su vida, todo giró en torno a él.

Desde que todo terminó no lo volvió a ver. No se atrevió a ir a visitarlo tampoco, pues sabía que la iba a negar. Siempre después de una pelea era ella la que se acercaba a su lado. Pero ya no más, el final llegó antes de lo previsto y acarrearía con su tristeza por toda su vida.

No podría olvidarlo. Junto a él se había sentido una persona querida o al menos lo aparentó. La abrazó cada vez que estuvieron juntos, pero no iban a fiestas o centros comerciales. Todo era secreto, sólo sueños. Cada día que se levantaba pensando en lo inocente que fue en creer que un chico con dinero se iba a fijar realmente en ella.

Se sintió usada y desechada. Ni el mejor postor pudo hacer que todo fuese hermoso.

·

·

·

Ya se encuentra en su pequeño departamento y con furia abre el closet lleno de objetos caros. Saca con rabia uno a uno los vestidos, los zapatos y los abrigos costosos. Va a la cocina y coge tres bolsas grandes de basura. Coloca lo que ha tirado en su interior y las arrastra a un costado de la puerta para mañana hacerlos desaparecer de su vida.

Toma el maquillaje y lo echa en otra bolsa, al igual que las joyas. Cuando llega a su mesita de noche encuentra una foto de ellos dos juntos y el enojo pasa a tristeza inmediatamente. Toma el marco que contiene la fotografía entre sus manos temblorosas y las lágrimas caen sin cesar sobre el vidrio. Ahí, ambos están sonrientes con los ojos brillantes. Abraza la fotografía con fuerza y deja escapar un grito desgarrador.

Así, con su ropa mojada y el recuerdo de un amor se derrumba en el suelo de su habitación. Su cuerpo se mueve por los espasmos del llanto y poco a poco van bajando hasta que se queda sin lágrimas que botar. Suspira fuertemente y cierra sus ojos esperando que el sueño se apoderare de ella y pueda, en sueños, revivir un final feliz junto a Edward.

Se queda profundamente dormida en medio del desastre y aferrada con fuerza a la fotografía. Una pequeña sonrisa triste se forma en sus labios. Ya mañana será otro día.

·

«_Cause you're all I want. You're all I need, you're everything_»

·

·

_**FIN**_

·

* * *

_* Pool party: fiesta en la piscina._

_Espero les guste este OS lleno de drama._

_Un beso,_

_Chikage-SP._


End file.
